1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety razors and more particularly to a construction by which facial and other hair is removed by slicing same with a blade which has its cutting edge inclined at an oblique angle with respect to the razor handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art safety razors have, for the most part, been constructed so that the cutting edge of the blade is mounted transversely of the handle. With this arrangement, the blade must chop through each hair and, because of the resistance to such chopping action, the blade actually pulls the hair in the direction of the shaving stroke. Accordingly, this construction has produced an uncomfortable shave for many individuals, particularly those with sensitive skin.
In order to overcome this problem, it has been suggested that the blade be mounted with its cutting edge at an oblique angle with respect to the handle so that the hair is sliced instead of chopped. Such a construction also provides a smoother transition between shaved and unshaved regions during the shaving stroke. It will therefore be appreciated that the cutting action of such a modified razor produces a much smoother shave with much less resistance.
However, attempts to market such modified razors have been unsuccessful; the reason being psychological. It has been found that when an individual uses such a razor, there is a natural tendency to pull the razor in a direction perpendicular to the cutting edge of the blade. Not only does this require the razor to be held in an awkward manner, but the purpose of the inclined construction is unconsciously defeated.